transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberdemon
After someone steals Zeke's old hero uniform, the Captain Legion Suit, Zeke decides to tighten security on The Arsenal. But learn that they'll have to fight a monster created by Baron von Blitzschlag known as the Cyberdemon. The only ones to stop it are twins Jennifer Rust and Stan Blazkowicz. One of them, having a secret relationship with one of the Agents of the B.R.D... Plot Break In Zeke tells Hilde to rest from searching for Shadow King, mentioning that nothing is going to happen from him any time soon. Hilde agrees and orders A.R.E.S. to shut down for the night. Hilde then follows Zeke to their suite in The Lodges. Both fall asleep, while someone begins to hack into the security systems of The Arsenal. The figure then searches for the chamber in which the super heroes keep their suits and weaponry. A voice then tells the figure that when they are not in use, the suits and weapons are taken to the Warhouse. The figure heads for the Warhouse, where she runs into the security robot. Before anything could happen, the robot is shut down, and the figure and finds the contents. She steals the Captain legion Uniform and flees The Arsenal. The next day, Zeke asks A.R.E.S. if anything happen, and A.R.E.S. mentions that nothing has happened. Zeke notices the security defense system is down, and orders S.O.P.H.I.E. to reboot the system. S.O.P.H.I.E. does so, and reports that The Arsenal was infiltrated last night, and someone stole something from the Warhouse. Zeke travels tot he Warhouse, where he finds the Security Robot disabled, and the Captain Legion Uniform missing. Zeke then returns to the Bunker, where he informs everyone that someone managed to hack into The Arsenal, and he plans to tighten security. Zeke asks Zach for him to help build a new defense system, to aide A.R.E.S. and S.O.P.H.I.E. Zach accepts the challenge. Siegfried then asks if the Captain Legion uniform looked anything that is appearing on the television. Zeke looks at the news, and sees a woman fighting some troublemakers in London. Zeke orders Zach to postpone building the new system, as he orders Hilde and Arthur to follow him to London. After the trio leave, Zach asks where Amy-Evie went. Captain Legion II In London, the woman slams her fist into one of the hoodlums' face, injuring them. The London Police Force arrive to stop the commotion, and the woman mentions that the "hoodlums" have stolen supplies from TASKFORCE. As the hoodlums retreat, she uses her gun to subdue each of them. She then approaches them, asking who they're stealing the supplies for, only for each hoodlum to shoot themselves. She then finds a patch on them, leading to Talon. Before she could leave, she is apprehended by Union Shield, The Commando, and Vanguardian. Union Shield has her arrested on the suspicion of theft. Zeke then asks for her name, and she mentions it to be Jennifer Rust. Zeke orders Arthur to take Jennifer back to The Arsenal for questioning, but is stopped by Amy-Evie, who orders them not to arrest her. Zeke asks to why, and Amy-Evie mentions that she loosened the security system, which allowed her to infiltrate The Arsenal. Zeke asks why she would do that, and Amy-Evie mentions that he is Jennifer's idol, and wanted to help people. Zeke mentions that even a superfan wouldn't go through that much, before asking how she knows Jennifer. Amy-Evie then mentions that Jennifer is her girlfriend, which causes Zeke to faint. Hilde wakes Zeke up, only for Zeke to find himself in The Arsenal. He asks Amy to repeat what she said, and Amy mentions that she's a lesbian. Zeke then looks to Jennifer and tells her to get out. Jennifer leaves, angered and saddened, and Hilde asks what is wrong with him. Zeke mentions that he doesn't support the LGBT Community. Zeke, angered, asks Amy how long she's held her sexuality from her family, and how long she's been dating Jennifer. Amy mentions that she's always been one, before leaving. Amy mentions that Cousin Jack was Gay too, but Zeke didn't notice that either. Rise of the Cyberdemon Within a HYDRA Castle on the outskirts of Burgenstein, Neu Germania, Red Skull approaches Baron von Blitzschlag. Red Skull asks how he's coming along on Project: Cyberdemon. Baron von Blitzschlag mentions that the Project is almost finished, though the creature grabs a HYDRA soldier and eats it. Baron von Blitzschlag mentions that the creature likes flesh, and asks where they could unleash it. Red Skull orders Arnim Zola to contact Alexander Crow. Alexander Crow arrives with Dr. Ruination. As Dr. Ruination looks to the magnificience of the creature, Red Skull tells Alex that he is assigning Baron von Blitzschlag to Talon, as Dr. Ruination is not enough to help bringing down the British Nation. Alex accepts his orders, and Red Skull orders Baron von Blitzschlag to bring his creature with him. Baron von Blitzschlag then minimizes the creature, and places him in a containment cell. Alex, Dr. Ruination, and Baron von Blitzschlag then leave. Upon arrival to Sandford, Amessex, Alex orders Blitzschlag to unleash the cretaure. Blitzschlag does so, and Alex tells TASKFORCE if they can handle the creature. The Cyberdemon awakens, and begins to wreak havoc upon Sandford, eventually destroying the city. Goddard Shaw is informed of the destruction of Sandford, and asks General Bolton where it is heading. General Bolton mentions that it is making its way towards Norwich. Minister Shaw orders for the military to evacuate Norwich, and all neighboring cities. Meanwhile, in London, Zeke approaches Amy, and apologizes, mentioning that he can't handle the thought of a same-sex relationship. Amy ignores, as she watches the television, where the Military is evacuating Norwich in the wake of the Cyberdemon's attack. Zeke watches the television as well, and orders everyone to head to Norwich. Hilde sounds the alarm, and Adam, Siegfried, Zachary, Natalia, Arthur, Annabelle, and Hilde begin to gear up, before boarding The Consulate, and flying towards Norwich. Upon the flight, Zeke asks where Amy-Evie is. Natalia mentions that she's still pissed over Zeke's reaction to her sexuality. Zeke brandishes Excalibur, as they arrive to Norwich, finding it in destruction at the Cyberdemon's feet. Reign of the Cyberdemon I Zeke jumps out of The Consulate, as Hilde continues flying it. Zeke stabs Cyberdemon in the back, and slashes it, as he goes down its back. The Cyberdemon grows angry, as it tries to stomp Zeke, only to be blasted away by Lady Fire and Iron Guardian. The Cyberdemon then swings its arm, sending Iron Guardian flying. As The Commando, Vanguardian, Death Soldier, Cerebronaut, Acelock, and Union Shield continue to attack the Cyberdemon, it begins to speak. It menitons that it has come for the one who destroyed him the first time, Blazkowicz. Union Shield asks who Blazkowicz is, and Adam mentions that a British-Polish soldier named William Blazkowicz had destroyed the original Cyberdemon during the battle of Montieren Drachenstein back in 1942. Zeke asks how he knows, and Adam mentions that the Cyberdemon was created by his ancestor, General Deathshead, as well as Baron von Blitzschlag. Zeke orders S.O.P.H.I.E. to find anyone throughout the United Kingdom where William Blazkowicz is. S.O.P.H.I.E. mentions that William Blazkowicz I died of cardiac arrest in 1994, but has three known descendants: William Blazkowicz III, Stanford Blazkowicz, and Jennifer Rust. The Cyberdemon nearly crushes The Commando, who is saved by Acelock, via teleportation. Zeke orders S.O.P.H.I.E. to locate Jennifer Rust and Amy-Evie Oxton, and warn them about what is coming. S.O.P.H.I.E. mentions that Jennifer and Amy-Evie are currently in London, visiting their Great-Grandmother, Anya Oliwa-Blazkowicz. Cyberdemon thanks S.O.P.H.I.E., before disintegrating. Union Shield asks where it went, and S.O.P.H.I.E. mentions that it used the internet to teleport itself to the heart of London. Zeke then sits down, horrified. In London, Jennifer and Stanford arrive as William feeds their Great-Grandmother. Amy-Evie arrives as well, and Anya tells Jennifer that her great-grandfather didn't mind people who were gay, as long as they didn't flaunt the idea. Anya mentions that in 1942, her husband had fought several Machinations of the Nazi Science Division, and Paranormal Division. She mentions that the latest Machination William I had fought was a monster "Created" by General Wilhelm Strasse and Baron von Blitzschlag. The monster was known as the Cyberdemon, and William I managed to defeat it during the Battle of Montieren Drachenstein, where several soldiers managed to make it fall into Drachenstein's magma. But the Cyberdemon gave out a dying warning: That it will return one day, and seek vengeance for its destruction. Amy-Evie's eyes glow, and mentions that something is coming. Suddenly, a minor tremor occurs, and the Cyberdemon appears in the City of London. Amy-Evie then gathers her weapons and leaves, as the Blazkowicz listen to the Cyberdemon. Anya mentions that that day has come, and unless they destroy it, they are all doom. Stanford, Jennifer, and William III look at each other, and Jennifer asks Stanford if he still has his suit from The Cyberspace Marines, and Stan mentions that they haven't worked since the Bloodshed War. William III mentions that he'll draw Cyberdemon away from London. He then hugs Stan and Jenny, before leaving. Anya tells Stan and Jenny to make their Great-Grandfather proud. Outside, William III enters his Aston Martin, and tells Amy-Evie to lead Cyberdemon to him, and he'll draw him away. Amy-Evie nods, but is knocked out by Cyberdemon. William III tells the Cyberdemon to piss off, as he starts driving away. Cyberdemon begins to follow William III. He manages to destroy William's car, and William takes out William I's special gun, and fires upon Cyberdemon. Jenny and Stan emerge from the rooftop, as they watch Cyberdemon crushing William III, killing him. Jenny asks Stan if he remembers Project: Doomslayer, and Stan recalls that he fought a monster created by Baron Zemo in Croatia. Jenny tells him to reenact that. In Norwich, The Agents climb aboard The Consulate, and Union Shield orders them to head to London, ASAP. Far away, Alex Crow and Baron von Blitzschlag watch the Cyberdemon's destruction of London. Stan then uses his jetpack to fly above Cyberdemon, shooting him. Jenny then approaches William's dead body and grabs William I's gun. She then activates it, but realizes that it must have power. Cyberdemon slams Stan out of the sky, and turns to see Jenny with the gun, and modifiying it. Cyberdemon then uses his technological powers to raise Amy-Evie from the ground and threaten to squish her. Jenny then shoots Cyberdemon, causing it to drop Amy-Evie. Jenny then runs to catch Amy-Evie, and succeeds. Athena Goddess then flies overhead, and Jennifer looks to the ruins of the city, and notices that her gun is glowing. The Secret of Captain William Blazkowicz Anya tells a young Jennifer that the LaserKraftWerk was owned by William Blazkowicz I, and mentions that it was created with a failsafe for the Cyberdemon, and mentions that it is how William managed to defeat Cyberdemon during the Battle of Drachenstein, by giving it a full blast from the LasrKraftWerk. Reign of the Cyberdemon II Amy-Evie manages to get up, and uses her abilities to power the LaserKraftWerk. Jennifer then charges the LaserKraftWerk and aims it up towards the sky and punches a hole through the Cyberdemon's chest. Alex then chokes on his drink in shock, as Baron von Blitzschlag watches in horror. Cyberdemon looks to see Jennifer looking at him. She asks if she, a child and fangirl, can defeat such a monster. Jennifer simply replies that she's not a child, that she is the next Captain Legion. Amy-Evie then flies towards the Cyberdemon as The Consulate arrives. Zeke jumps out of The Consulate, but misses Cyberdemon's head, but is caught by Stan. Zeke thanks Stan, who asks to be called by his codename: Doomguy. Zeke & Doomguy and Angel Stream then fly towards Cyberdemon. Zeke asks Amy-Evie if she is ready, and Amy-Evie asks to bring the rain. The trio fly through Cyberdemon, killing it. Angel Stream then lands on the ground, and Jennifer uses the LaserKraftWerk to disintegrate Cyberdemon to atoms. Amy-Evie lands, and teleports into Captain Legion's arms as Doomguy and Zeke land. Amy mentions that she's proud that her girlfriend had saved London. Captain Legion smiles, as Zeke approaches them. Zeke apologizes for earlier, and asks Jennifer and Stanford if they would like to be agents of the British Response Division. Stan declines, as he is retired from Hero work, though Jennifer accepts. Zeke then gives Jennifer and Amy-Evie his blessing for their relationship, and Jennifer doves in to kiss Amy-Evie, which causes Zeke to vomit. John arrives and begins to film, though is smacked in the back of the head by Lady Fire. Featured Characters * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** Queen Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando ** King Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** A.R.E.S. ** S.O.P.H.I.E. ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Siegfried von Zidlitz-Wilhelm/ Cerebronaut ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream ** Adam Crow/ Death Soldier ** Annabelle Oxton/ Acelock * Blazkowicz Family ** Jennifer Rust/ Captain Legion (II) ** Stanford Blazkowicz/ Doomguy ** William Blazkowicz III ** Anya Oliwa-Blazkowicz * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull ** Baron von Blitzschlag ** Arnim Zola * Cyberdemon * Talon ** Alex Crow ** Dr. Ruination Soundtrack * "DnD" by Stephen Lynch * "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond * "The End is the Beginning is the End" by Smashing Pumpkins * "I'd love to change the world" by Ten Years After Episode Casualties * William Blazkowicz III * Cyberdemon Notes * It is confusing which nationality the Blazkowiczs are. While William Blazkowicz I is British-Polish, Doomguy, William III, and Jennifer are American-Canadians. While Anya and William I remained in England, Jessica Blazkowicz migrated to Canada, where she built a family. Her son, William Blazkowicz II, met an American woman named Sarah Rust, Jennifer's mother. ** Though in the video Game, William "B.J." Blazkowicz was from Mesquite, Texas. I thought it would of been interesting to portray Blazkowicz as being British. * Chonological, Baron von Blitzschlag, alongside Baron Zemo and the Red Skull, is one of the only LIVING Nazis around, though out of the HYDRA trio, Blitzschlag would be the eldest. Estimate that Blitzschlag is around 60 during WWII, he should be around 140 at age. Red Skull at age 130, and Baron Zemo at age 119. * Anya mentions that William Blazkowicz I died of Cardiac Arrest in 1994, meaning that she has been a widow for 31 years. And that since Blazkowicz was born in 1910, he was 84 when he died. Since she was 37 during Wolfenstein: The New Colossus, that would currently make her 102 years old. * Since this timeline takes place in a timeline where the Nazis lost World War II, the LaserKraftWerk would've never been invented by the Nazis. This being said, it is unknown how William Blazkowicz I got his hands on it. This will have to be explained later in the series... ;) Episode Script Cyberdemon Script